Data centers support business, government and consumer users, among others, by storing and providing access to data. Typically, hundreds or thousands of servers are connected to one another to efficiently store and retrieve data. The servers are connected to a network such as the internet to provide data to user devices such as cell phones, laptops and personal computers or to other client devices. The servers are also connected to one another to exchange data. Routers allow packets of data to be communicated between the servers or other computing devices. A router typically can select from among multiple available links when communicating a packet.